


Happy Familes

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Draco could, for the moment, pretend everything was ok.





	Happy Familes

“Aw, Aunt Bella, I didn't know you used to be so cute.” Draco said with a laugh looking down at a baby Bellatrix blinking into the camera. 

“Well you were very misguided wasn’t you, because I was very damn cute!” Bellatrix lent over the photo album and flipped a page, pointing to a young toddler with thick black curls and a cheeky grin, “look at me. Essence of cuteness.” 

“Yes. Bellatrix was the cutest thing, until I was born that is and then,” Narcissa clicked her fingers, “she lost her cuteness status just like that.” 

Draco listened to the bantering sisters, smiling for the first time in awhile. He was glad his aunt had dragged out the photo albums his mother kept in a box under her bed. They were sat on the bedroom floor, the three of them surrounded by old photos and for a moment Draco could pretend they were just a normal family. That his father wasn’t a shadow of the man he was. That his mother wasn’t on edge constantly. That he didn’t spend his nights awake and crying. 

He knew it was because of his aunt that the Dark Lord had spared his life, he’d actually overheard Voldemort speaking to Dolohov that he’d “spare the boy for Bella’s sake.” Draco owed her his life. And despite her being utterly terrifying at times, he’d grown very attached to her and wondered how he’d ever got along without her. 

So they played at happy families and for the moment, it was enough.


End file.
